1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a quick connect-disconnect coupling composed of two coupling members. One of the members is capable of being attached to a conduit for conveying fluid, and the other member to another part of the fluid conveying system.
2. Prior Art Statement
Quick connect-disconnect couplings used in the field of fluid conveying are know in the art. These are useful where rapid coupling and uncoupling of the system are required, while at the same time providing a high degree of safety during both flow and non-flow conditions. The use of various tupes of sealing members such as O-Rings is known for such purpose. One of the designs that has been utilized involves the use of a U-shaped retaining pin with legs that are adapted to be inserted into portions of a first and a second coupling member, thus frictionally interlocking the members. Unlocking may easily be accomplished by removing the pin. The following publications show how this concept has been utilized:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,898--Seeler PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,485--Goward et al PA1 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,791--Porta et al PA1 (4) Stecko System Catalog, January 1975 PA1 (5) Europower U.S. Inc. Catalog, 1979
The patent to Seeler broadly shows the use of a retaining pin for interconnecting coupling members in an oxygen system, thus alowing a quick release. This is accomplished by securing a cable to the pin so that the oxygen line may be uncoupled by a pilot during ejection.
The patent to Goward et al refers to a pin design that is biased in order to lock more securely in the grooves.
The Porta patent relates to a system for deforming a portion of the assembly when the coupling members are pulled apart. This prevents an undesirable re-use of the couplings which may have burst under excessive pressures. Porta also uses a pair of spaced sealing rings.
The Stecko system features the locking pin similar to those in the patents, as well as a single groove with an O-Ring and a supporting ring.
The Europower catalog features a line of disconnect couplings having a removable pin or staple.